


Intention

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Intention 意图<br/>Summary: “恐怕一小部分的你是知道这在最初就是个——陷阱，计谋，随便你想称呼它为什么，但你仍然选择了一探究竟。我想你也应该做好迎接后果的准备。”<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Pairing: DickJay，暗示未来也会有JayDick<br/>Warning: ABO，Beta!Jason，Beta!Dick<br/>Note1: ABO有二设，即是除AO外AB和BB也可有标记关系。<br/>Note2: 同样是存货……我混乱邪恶的本质。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intention

**Intention**

**意图**

 

    杰森挪动了下他被限制的，严密绑在后方的手臂。他的后背亦因为这些动作更进一步地陷入椅子，但红头罩的嘴边依然挂着对此刻情况尚有把握的轻佻笑容。他只是盯紧了那个位于前方的审问者，接着冲对方挑高一边的眉毛。

    “我说过了，”杰森慢慢道，“你的任务出现乱子可跟我一点关系也没有。”

    “你 **确实** 在最初就说明了。”

    夜翼明了地回复，在前方架起胳膊矗立在那儿。一种轻微的，或许是他们无意间构造出的居高临下意味充斥了他们的小对话。

    这可确实有趣了。杰森想，考虑到他们的大哥往往只有事态极其严肃或直面威胁狡猾的罪犯才有可能展示他强硬又果断决绝的一面。

    大概也因为此刻杰森的立场对夜翼来讲正倾向为“狡猾罪犯”的那个。

    红头罩让自己在被绑起来的情况下尽可能地做了个耸肩。他不确定能否准确从信息素里察觉到另一者的情绪变化，毕竟，他们两个都是Beta，而这往往需要更多的耐心和敏锐度来察觉来自非Alpha或Omega信息素所透露的消息。

    不过对杰森来讲也并非真正太难的事情。迪克一如既往地会令人联想到犹如明朗阳光下轻快掠过的微风，这通常都会使他周围的人感到惬意放松，跟现任罗宾的情况恰好截然不同——当然了，达米安是个名副其实的Alpha。但多次的琢磨与暗地探察令杰森知晓夜翼的信息素会在某些时候转化为一种仿佛夹带冷冽雨水的气息——但依然轻快。所以放今天来看，好在根据杰森暂时的判断对方并没有处在一个足够生气的状态。

    可实际上这固然不是他最期待的情况。

    “——而你仍攻击了我，杰森。我想你需要有个足够说得过去的聪明理由来驳回我认定你在背后确实搞了点什么的看法。”

    “我想想，”红头罩说，故作沉思地微微扬高了脑袋，他的头盔没有被摘取下来，因此迪克看不到他那之下的表情。随后杰森重新放平下巴。

    “我能否因为是‘一时兴起’？——因为，换一种角度说，能惹毛你还是挺有意思的。”

    他知道夜翼在那个黑蓝色的面具后收窄了视线。但他的大哥还没有真正到恼火的地步，老实讲，迪克应该早已对他的惯有行为见怪不怪了。

    夜翼向他走近了，昏暗的港口仓库中头顶唯一覆盖杰森的光源也逐步被前者的影子吞没。

    “别再让一切原地打转，杰森。 **告诉我** 。”

    事实上，迪克的声线平稳，某种层面上甚至是通情达理的。杰森猜测对方是否又摆出了“噢我是你们永远的好大哥”那一套，他固然知道迪克可能是真心实意——根据夜翼自身对接触他人的奇怪准则，显然他对杰森仍存一丝信任。不管后者到底打不打算紧接着再毁了它。

    杰森几乎让喉咙为此吞咽了一下，也许是为兴奋，也许是为其他东西。“大概你可以亲自寻找答案，迪基鸟，”他的嗓音特意带着一种自以为是的傲慢和轻缓的煽动。杰森接着道，“你不可能没意会到哪怕一微克的情绪波动。你明白我说的吗？”

    至少有接近十秒钟这里都是绝对安静的。他们在呼吸中看着对方，杰森仰着头，而他的兄长在斟酌谨慎的目光中打量着他。接着，迪克看起来对此刻情况游刃有余地后退了一步，切断了他们的联系。灯泡的光影又落回红头罩的身上。

    “这就是你更早那次跟踪我的原因？”

    夜翼转身朝后方走去，同时未停下从对方口中套出答案。迪克能够听见他法律上的兄弟正发出沉低的轻笑。

    “一场激烈的枪战和后期近距离的肉搏，我得说，尽管身为Beta短时间内我也需要一个很好的发泄渠道。而随即我便发现了一个落单的夜翼，”

    杰森毫不掩饰他话里暗含的性挑逗。“Well，不过管他呢，我们最后依旧没互相干扰，不对吗？”

    迪克做好了反击的准备——他们都知道杰森几秒钟前已经将那些束缚悄悄解开了，在红头罩迅猛地想将他用力撞向墙面时迪克让他们两人一起扭打在潮冷的地面上。

    “而这次显然我们都做好准备了——”

    杰森带着温热的气息低吼进他的耳廓，夜翼立即意识到他已脱离了头盔的防护。迪克毫不松懈地试图压制住双方任一人的动作，他们相互挟制的肢体为强大的力道震颤着。作为Beta来讲他的二弟确实在气势上毫不输给一名普通的Alpha，这也是导致很多人认为红头罩确凿无疑是一个强大Alpha的原因。

    如果迪克从未了解杰森信息素的味道一样是会相信的。实际上，与一般的Beta相比杰森的确更多了些侵略性的气息，而那又可论为会使人着迷的危险感。和他的信息素一样，在某些特定的时候迪克清楚危险和侵略性只是包覆在杰森之外的特点。

    尽管这些年以来他们或许很少有机会足够长时间靠近过彼此，迪克仍能够察觉到那些隐晦的，来自杰森个体上看似互相矛盾又能完美融合的独特感。必要的时候杰森可以是暴烈具有伤害性的，同样他亦可以为平和又沉稳的。

    他们在铁灰色的地板上最后争执着主导权，忽然自他们粗重的喘息中夜翼看到对方扯出了一个微笑。紧接着立刻他们之间压迫性的张力就消散了，杰森不再用仿若勒晕一头猛狮的力道对付他的兄长，他们之间徒留一些压力消退后对望的微妙气氛。这可能有点尴尬，迪克是指，前几秒他的大腿还绝对性质地试图锢紧稍更年轻点Beta的危险反击，此刻他看起来却更像是单方面施加了暴力手段的那个。

    夜翼想要说些什么，至少把强硬挤进他兄弟个人空间的部分身体抽回来。而在张嘴的那一刻杰森吻了他，意外地并非浸染血味儿的噬咬，另一个Beta的唇是温热的，他的信息素通过探入迪克口腔的舌头带给他辛辣却沾有清凉雨露的奇妙感。杰森吻着迪克，他的一条手臂不紧不慢地从夜翼背部绕过，压上了对方的后脑令他们的呼吸愈加急促纠缠。

    “别告诉我到这时候了你还想退出，迪克。”当他们的唇分离彼此的下一秒杰森便贴着他兄长的面庞说。更年轻的一方语气几乎是轻佻的，而暗哑的嗓音和故意按在迪克髋骨后侧的手指让处于上方的夜翼轻微抬高一边的眉。尽管多米诺面具挡住了他明显的面部动作，他们离得太近了，杰森可轻而易举地明白对方都在想着什么。

    “恐怕一小部分的你是知道这在最初就是个——陷阱，计谋，随便你想称呼它为什么，但你仍然选择了一探究竟。我想你也应该做好迎接后果的准备。”

    夜翼一只手离开对方被压迫的右臂，“或许，杰森。”

    “或许什么？”

    迪克摘下面具了，他的长兄透过海蓝色的虹膜用一种“事实就是如此”的眼神看着他。“或许这几年我们的关系的确不如以往，”他顿了顿，杰森知道他在暗指什么，“可我怎么能忘了这并不至于——磨灭那份曾有关吸引的事实存在？”

    这恐怕不太是杰森所预期的走向。

    当然他没有回避那些所谓复活前——在他还是个罗宾，生活在韦恩庄园的事。就算它们如潮水般淹没他的记忆，杰森冷蓝色的眼睛盯着他的义兄。

    “这就是我不耐烦的地方，”红头罩说，“你就非得把我们从进入这个昏黑海港仓库展开的原本还可 **简单化** ，只是想操一场就可结束的事变得混乱又复杂吗？”

    夜翼俯低身体凝视下方的义警，这下他的影子刚好彻底覆盖另一者的视线了。“我 **记得** 它们，杰森。那段时期除此外你还有什么理由夜巡结束时再多跟我荡半个小时，甚至有几回你在我公寓过夜？”

    杰森会想说迷恋其他Beta信息素的事简直太常见了。尤其当你开始有那个关注不同性别意识的时候。只是那个Beta是迪克·格雷森，杰森该死的，罗宾时期一直不屑又憧憬的，他们所有人的大哥。

    “你想证明什么？”

    而迪克摇头，依然看着他。

    “有可能你说得对，我确实只是不想让下面发生的在之后有被你当过期事件丢进垃圾桶的可能性。一定程度上——这是有代价的。”

    迪克说最后一句时已经将唇重新贴在了杰森的喉咙上，沿着他的脖颈亲吻。夜翼扯开了挡着旁边那片皮肤的夹克，而杰森的手握紧了对方精瘦有力的腰，这个混蛋，他迷糊地想着，估计由于年龄引起的道德感又或别的东西，但迪克就是不肯让那时候的杰森意会到那些迷恋是相互的。

    他们的体温在不断增高，多亏了夜翼不忘扭动他们紧贴着的下半身。杰森没有任由迪克继续舔舐和抚摸他的腺体，他突然将对方推开一部分，当迪克重新调整姿势坐在那儿杰森把自己挤压进年长些Beta的腿间。杰森脱掉了他的上衣仍到不远旁的箱子上，枪套和弹夹却放往一旁。杰森抽出绑于腿外侧的匕首在迪克试图坐起来前又把他按了回去。

    “我早就想这样干了，”

    杰森露出笑容，划破他兄弟身上的凯夫拉可是一件他在脑内演练过多次的事。

    “我还以为你念想着我的喉咙。”

    “如果你不好好干的话就有可能，”

    他撕开迪克的制服，不理睬他的长兄关于拉链的废话。杰森现在硬得发痛，被双方缠绕在一起的信息素包围着，他极其需要来一场棒透的性去舒缓迪克引起的这一切。

    “放缓点儿， **小翅膀** 。还是你打算头一次就让我们之间变得疼痛难忍？”

    “如果你不闭嘴，迪克，我会想办法把你做到无法再说出一个字的。”

    他看夜翼在笑，迪克从下方慢慢抚摸着杰森裸露的腹部，掠过他肌肉分明，布有疤痕的小麦色皮肤，一直到最远的胸膛。那些碰触犹如蔓延的烈火进一步燃烧杰森的理智。

    他们没有润滑剂，所以迪克用舌头湿润了手指去开拓杰森。年长者几近是温柔地按摩那个穴口，在杰森的大腿忍不住颤动但可以被进一步时逐渐增加压力，直至迪克的手指能够完全埋进并缓慢抽出，内壁变得灼热且对疼痛麻木。Beta或许不能像Omega一样可被轻易取悦，但杰森对迪克没用多久便找到他前列腺的位置毫无抱怨。迪克故意弯曲按压着那里的手指，这让杰森低声骂了出来。

    “你感觉可以了吗？”他的兄长只是轻吻他的胸膛，令杰森意识到对方之前已经坐了起来且一只手尽可能地环抱住了他的上身。他们高热的体温交换着，杰森从年长者沉稳又新充满了性诱惑的信息素里喘了口呼吸。

    “别把对待情犊初开的那一套拿过来，”

    “不求理解，杰森。”

    杰森咬上他的嘴唇，迪克迎面接受对方给予的夹带火辣痛感的热情。他从下方调整他们的姿势，迪克抽出了湿漉漉的手指，抬起另一人的腿最终让坚挺的前端抵住了杰森的穴口，他开始坚定地侵入至深处。

    “天啊，你感受起来非常棒，”

    迪克在他们的唇间喃喃，力道渐渐加深地抽动着，致力于让杰森逐步为不断堆叠的快感完全妥协。

    作为回应他的牙齿改为吮咬另一个Beta颈窝与肩膀处暴露在外且毫无防备的腺体，像是要标记般地，杰森在迪克耳旁的动作令后者微微吃痛。

    “嘶——你要把我咬穿了，杰森，而且你知道仅一次是无法标记我的。”

    “你在建议我们慢慢来？”

    杰森的声音带有欠揍的调笑，他故意夹紧了年长者贴于他大腿的躯干，双手却用力搓揉过那些肌肉的弧度并感受迪克因情欲变得温烫的皮肤。现在发生着的一切诚实来讲都该死的棒。杰森从罗宾时期就跟在夜翼背后勾勒过包覆在制服下，他肮脏的，有时还沾有亵渎意味的性幻想。

    他挟制般的举动没有阻止他的兄长想如何更好地操他，迪克改变了他们的体位，杰森只能感到后背忽然接触地面的冰冷。

    迪克的鼻尖碰触了杰森的，昏暗的光线足以让杰森看清他兄长的每一个细微表情。他喘息着，即使在这时候他也能感觉迪克的眼睛蓝得吓人。

    而此刻它们正笃定不移，又带着某种微妙真诚地和他对望。这令杰森心底的某处——或许是一个死去罗宾的，感到熟悉而泛起一层经过脚裸深浅的恐慌。

    “是的，”他听见迪克这样说，“我希望如此。”

    杰森缓慢斟审那句话深层的含义。如果迪克确实在描述一段期望的长期关系——杰森或许考虑着，期间迪克保持与他视线的联系。

    “大概试下也不赖。”

    杰森不露破绽地往语句中注入一如既往的轻挑。迪克抚上他轻微汗湿的脸庞，杰森冲他的兄长抬高一边眉毛，“我下次会把你按在那些昏倒罪犯前的审讯台上干。若你接受这个交易。”

    但杰森可以看到迪克略耸了下肩膀，另一个Beta舔吻他的嘴唇低语，“相比重获一只离家过久的孤狼这代价小多了。”

    杰森想要笑出来，或给迪克那张永仿佛不会厌倦吻他的脸来上一拳。最终，他选择扳起夜翼的下巴吻了回去。

    迪克将自己深埋在杰森火热的，紧致又光滑的体内，直至完全充满了他。年长者用了种比之前更快但也更坚稳地方式冲撞他们的臀部。热度和快感在他们的腹部堆积，杰森可感觉到他的阴茎坚硬地抵着自己的腹肌，而迪克的手便抚摩上了它，同时胸膛紧贴杰森的，无法分辨出他们两个谁从这些令人上瘾的关系中更难以自拔。

    杰森呼吸着他们周围变热的空气，迪克令人安心的信息素，还有他们掺杂在一起的味道。这给人一种怪异的满足，迪克干着他，而杰森愿意为他敞开，犹如他们对彼此来讲互不可缺。杰森即将因纯粹的快感爆裂开来，他的手指用力抓按着他兄弟的后背，当迪克最后一次碾摩他甬道的最深处，杰森射了出来，令他们的腹部都沾染了精液。

    迪克同样释放了，杰森不对夜翼选择从外面把他的屁股弄得一团糟感到惊讶。他的大哥恐怕还在为他完后能够好好穿上裤子着想，杰森在粗重的呼吸中几乎扯出一个感到有趣的微笑了。他的戏谑被重新伸手撑在他上方的迪克看见，他们的肢体依然交缠在一起，呼吸尚未完全平稳，更年轻点的那个甚至可近距离观察到长者吞咽后滚动的喉结。

    “杰森，”

    “怎么了？”

    “你下步计划是什么？”

    离开。处理掉他们共同搞出的现场。用蝙蝠侠依旧不会接受的方式打击罪犯——多个答案闪过他的脑海，杰森看着他。“我以为你考虑过偶尔我会和你搅在一块儿的情况了。”

    “好吧，”迪克回答，从另一人身上撤离，“我只是在确认你是否和我想的一样。”

    夜翼试图把他被割破的制服弄得尽可能像样点，并重新穿回去。杰森坐了起来，健壮有力的手臂不紧不慢地拿起他的外套。他灰蓝的眼睛凝视年长者的背影。

    “所以我们算是达成一致了，huh？”

    “怀念这种旧时光吗？”夜翼调整他的多米诺面具，视线透过白色护目镜对上已重新套好装备的杰森。

    “并不尽然，夜翼。”更年轻点的Beta说，扣上属于红头罩的头盔。这下迪克无法看清杰森是否在假笑了。

    “有时候人总得抱着新意图再去尝试‘惹是生非’。”

    

**The End**


End file.
